Talk:Reference works
Alphabet Alphabetical order might be better, seeing as this list has the possibility to grow rather long. --Harry 11:13, 3 Dec 2003 (PST) Star Trek reference books (moved from Memory Alpha:Ten Forward) A quick question: should we use info frm Star Trek reference books (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, Star Trek: Star Charts, etc...) be used to elaborate more on certain things such as Antimattter Injector for example, and other things, like sectors? Tholian2000 15:58, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Only if the subject was referenced in canon, otherwise the information does not receive an own article, but may be mentioned in on the source's page, as it is done on Spock's World for example. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 18:56, 26 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::Formatting non-canon separately from canon should follow this example: :::The antimatter injector was used aboard Deep Space Nine. ( ) ::::The antimatter injector's inner workings were depicted in the ''Star Fleet Technical Manual, where it was mentioned to have an output in 3.7 gigacochranes.'' ::This way the canon data is kept before the episode citation, and all of the rest is italicized and indented. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk ::: Or in the case of extemely or distractingly large chunks of (italic) text we add it to a "Background" subsection. --Alan del Beccio 11:51, 28 Dec 2005 (UTC) Starlog Published Official Star Trek Magazines Where would the best place for the series specific magazines that Starlog published? The cover says "The Official Magazine Series" and inside lists an exclusive Paramount license. I have 1 TNG, 3 DS9 and one for ST:6 so I don't know if they ever did one for VOY. Should we do these simillar to Star Trek: The Magazine? --AndreMcKay 04:54, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :I don't see why not. It sounds like they're all more or less the same thing (in the grand scheme of things), no? -- Sulfur 12:07, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :: I just noticed your response. I will start work on the page. I only have 5 mags, so someone will have to fill in the rest. That is why I love Memory Alpha!--AndreMcKay 05:44, 25 July 2006 (UTC) This would make a great sub-portal I think this would make a great sub-portal of Portal:Star Trek, instead of just a page like this which isn't really an article. --Bp 09:01, 15 January 2007 (UTC) Source for these lists Can we identify a source for these lists? I ask since there is a manual not listed here, called "Starfleet Dynamics" is supposed to have been published by some of the production staff from . If so, then that would be a licensed work as well. What is the authority for saying what is licensed and where can be find a list to back-up what is on the page right now? -FC 02:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Just because "staff from a real movie" may have worked on it, that would not automatically make it a "licensed" work. You know what would make it a licensed work? A license from Paramount (literally, a contract granting a copyright permission). Following your logic, Star Trek: Of Gods and Men would be licensed just because Tim Russ is involved. It's not. --TribbleFurSuit 02:48, 9 June 2008 (UTC) You again! :-) You seem to have missed my question. "What is the source for the licensed work lists that is displayed on this page?" Once an extra-MA source is found, we can see if Starfleet Dynamics is listed on it and add an appropriate article is so called for. We also need a source for this article since right now its actually uncited and it is in fact a very important policy page. -FC 02:54, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :Your implicit question was "Can I add ''Starfleet Dynamics if I have a source?"'' and the answer is, No, because Starfleet Dynamics is a fan work, it is not licensed by Paramount. In specific, direct answer to your explicit question "what are the sources for these lists?", well, think about what the answer is to "what are the sources for the TOS Season 1 list?". The books are their own references. That's how this page was created, and, also how the page where you can already find what MA has to say about Starfleet Dynamics was created. It's right below the infamous Klingon Covert Operations Manual. --TribbleFurSuit 03:18, 9 June 2008 (UTC) For a second time...that wasn't my question...I have absolutely no plans to write an article about Starfleet Dynamics. My question is what is the source for this article? Where did the person/persons who wrote this article get this information from? Did they look on the inside cover of the books? Did they go to an external website? Is there a published memo from Paramount stating what is and what is not licensed? This has nothing to do with Starfleet Dynamics and it certianly has nothing to do with the Klingon Manual which I already stated on that talk page should be merged. I'm just asking for a source to this article. -FC 03:24, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :You said "there is a manual not listed here, called "Starfleet Dynamics"". Well, can you blame me for thinking you wanted it listed here? After all, this Talk: page is for discussing contents of the page it's attached to. And can you blame me for answering your actual question as asked and not understanding what was inside your mind? :I'm sorry, it's clear now that I don't have the answer you want. But I have two more ideas for you because I'm still interested to offer what help I can. You might try looking in the revision history and find out who the actual contributors are and ask them personally. OR: Look for a given work at Memory Beta and at ST:EU. Those people know what they're doing, and if you find it at one of those sites, consider that as having backed up the contents of this page and the Fan Publications page too. :I most certainly do understand that this isn't related to the KCOM. I was just trying to help you find the Starfleet Dynamics listings, not rub your nose in anything. My "infamous" comment was just supposed to acknowledge that we've talked about it before. --TribbleFurSuit 03:58, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :::To answer your question (and this is my understanding): :::A book is licensed if on the copyright page it has a note like "This book is published by Pocket Books...under exclusive license from Paramount Pictures". From looking at a few I've got, it'll also have the Paramount logo. Currently, all licensed books are published by Pocket Books, so if its by them, its licensed. This can be checked on the page for the book itself, and you can find this info elsewhere online. :::Other book companies that have had a license at one time or another for Star Trek include Ballantine Books and FASA. Anything they published while having the license is acceptable. There's probably a few more; have a look on the pages we have for each publisher at it will state if they were licensed or not. – Cleanse 04:13, 9 June 2008 (UTC) :edit conflict As it turns out, there's an easy way for you to use the Internet yourself to definitively check the facts. It goes like this: there are four licensees publishing books with Paramount's blessing. Bantam Books, Ballantine/Random House, Whitman Publishing, and Pocket Books. Now, none of these publishers will publish an un-licensed work, because of the contractual conflict. So if you have a title, and you find out that it's published by one of those four, or not, then you will have discovered whether the work in question is licensed or not. Amazon is good for this. Some of the above publishers have other trademarks, for example "Wallaby Books" is really Pocket Books. Again, nothing you can't find out on the Internet. I hope it helps! Good luck. --TribbleFurSuit 04:20, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Star Trek Universe Not sure how to categorize the Star Trek Universe publication. For those unfamiliar, it was an official Paramount publication which included a Star Trek binder, and separately sold sheets of episode and character facts which could be added to the binder. Any thoughts? Not quite a book... --- Jaz 20:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Sounds kinda like a build-your-own encyclopedia. — Morder 20:26, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Ya, someone uploaded a youTube video of one. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8hLy_R5ZrI --- Jaz 20:28, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Now that looks more like a Trading Card Game but without the Game...I say just classify it as a book since that is the end result. :) — Morder 20:33, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Here's the most bizarre party: in addition to the binder and the sheets, the set came with 16 Star Trek coasters! --- Jaz 20:37, 25 May 2009 (UTC)